The One
The Outsider (Formerly) | base of operations =Tougenkyou, Amenokai | family = The Outsider (Ex-husband/Brother) The Joker (Ex-lover) Michael (Son) Lucifer (Son) Katsumi Scarlet (Daughter) Yuu Hoshiko (Daughter) Shiawase (Granddaughter) Mizuko Hoshiko (Granddaughter) | status = Active | signatureskill=Kamijutsu }} The One (当人, Tounin), most commonly referred to as Kami-sama (神様, God) and Revered Mother (母上, Haha-ue) respectively, was a female Lesser Tenjin of the Amenokai and one of the many children between the Greater Tenjin The Son and The Daughter. The One was the twin sister and ex-wife of The Outsider, and the mother of Tenshi God-Kings Michael and Lucifer, Reikon Kyuuban Progenitor Katsumi Scarlet, and Kenmeiotome Queen Yuu Hoshiko. She was a close protege of and was one of his most loyal followers amongst the Lesser Tenjin. As a result, when The Balancer was unable to perform his duties, it was generally The One who assumed responsibility to maintain the balance in both the Amenokai and the Lower Realm. During the disastrous Collapse, The One foresaw the potential backlash the Amenokai may absorb and attempted to sever the Spiritual Roads connecting the newly formed Reikai to the Amenokai (namely Tougenkyou). The One's actions were somewhat successful since she managed to partially sever the Spiritual Roads, but the aftershocks managed to severely affect Tougenkyou in the form of a dimensional collapse. Through the efforts of The Three Maidens, The Legendary Maidens, and The One, they managed to prevent Tougenkyou from collapsing unto itself. As a precaution, The One prohibited travel to and from Tougenkyou by sealing the Domain. However, all these actions left The One severely weakened and she later entered a deep sleep in the Well of Awakenings to recoup her lost power. Before entering dormancy, The One would reawaken the First Kenmeiotome, Yuu Hoshiko, and charge her with ruling Tougenkyou in the Lesser Tenjin's place. Appearance Personality The One was widely hailed as a benevolent Tenjin by the Tougenkyou residents who decide to worship her, for it was she who reigned and protected them from the perils of evil for generations. Her children races, the Kenmeiotome and the Tenshi shared the same sentiments regarding their creator, but also argued that she was incredibly distant and cold, choosing to typically converse with those she deemed worthy and interesting. However, that was not often the case, since The One was rumoured to had regularly assumed different identities to live amongst her children as a way share the the experiences of life. She generally left Tougenkyou to its own devices, believing that those with free will should rule themselves. As a result, The One would only intervene in the affairs of mortals if her existence or the very state of Tougenkyou was put in jeopardy. Unfortunately, this viewpoint had often caused Tougenkyou to be engulfed in utter turmoil at several points in time, the prime examples being the Tougenkyou War and the Great Guardian Purge. Despite all the chaos and havoc that occurred in these events, The One did not directly intervene, believing that the conflict would solve itself without her intervention. History Synopsis Equipment Powers and Abilities God-like Chiryoku Power: Immortality & Regeneration: To all lesser beings, the Tenjin were considered nigh immortal and in most cases, such a statement was true. Immense Strength: Immense Durability: Jigenikou (次元移行, Dimension Travel): The One possessed the ability to travel to/from dimensions outside of the Amenokai, such as , , and the with apparent ease. However, The One was unable to travel to the domains and home-realms of the other Tenjin unless specifically invited. This limited was generally rendered moot as The One was regularly given free reign to visit the domains of the other Lesser Tenjin. Taikoubutai (対抗部隊, Opposing Forces): *'Tanjou' (誕生, Creation): The opposite of Zetsumetsu, Tanjou was the light in the darkness of the Tenjin's power. :* Saisei (再生, Rebirth): :* Kizou (寄贈, Gift): Like all Tenjin, The One possessed the ability to give an individual a small portion of her Tenjin powers, granting them a number of advantages based on their desires. In addition, the One can also choose what power she bequeath to those she chosen. The One's Blessings later became known as Mark of One, taking on the appearance a highly stylized tattoo somewhere on the chosen's body. By extension, those blessed with Kizou were considered proxy Tenjin and were practically rendered immortal. However, the Blessed were subjected to all the weakness associated with the Tenjin, including the possibility of being killed by other Tenjin and God-Slaying weapons. *'Zetsumetsu' (絶滅, Destruction): The opposite of Tanjou, Zetsumetsu was the darker aspect of a Tenjin's power. Rather than create what was not there and rebuild what was lost like Tanjou, Zetsumetsu represented pure death and unhindered destruction on a scale some would call apocalyptic. Only a few of the Tenjin were proud of such power, but it was normal for them since it was already deeply ingrained into their jaded personalities. For others of their kind, it was a power the Tenjin reluctantly accepted, since it could potentially serve a noble purpose if used correctly. Zetsumetsu encompassed all that was deemed violent, especially abilities that dealt harm onto others. :*'Kamishini' (神殺, God-Killing): Due to their mysterious origins, the Tenjin were considered immortal and were able to survive the most severe of injuries. Tenjins never suffered from permanent death and could easily revive and reform back in the Amenokai. In order to protect themselves from other Higher Beings of Power, the Tenjin developed the ability to permanently slay Divine Beings through unknown means. However, the power consequently extended to themselves as well, meaning a Tenjin could permanently end the existence of another Tenjin. The Tenjin were also highly susceptible to God-class weaponry and those blessed with immortality from Tenjin Gifts also become susceptible to Kamishini. Shapeshifting: The One possessed the ability to completely alter the size, appearance, and even the gender of her body to suit her needs. She primarily utilized shapeshifting to assume the form of an inconspicuous Tenshi or Kenmeiotome so she could observe the residents of Tougenkyou without interference. Only her daughter, the First Kenmeiotome Yuu Hoshiko, was able to see through her disguise. Soul Consumption & Absorption: Tenjin possessed the ability to consume the energy and essence of any entity for empowerment and sustenance, Tenjin included. In addition, they gain the memories and knowledge belonging to the victim. Generally, the ability was considered taboo by the Tenjin due to their small population. Despite such a taboo, The One was willing to break it, having decided to consume The Outsider so he may never rise again. *'Tenryoku Absorption': Tenryoku, otherwise referred to as Chiryoku, was the supposed life energy of the Tenjin. *' ': A Tenjin could absorb any form of Reishi as a substitute to sustain themselves when outside the territory of the Amenokai. However, Reishi was generally considered to be an inferior version of Chiryoku, it was considered to be inefficient to use in the long term. A Tenjin relying on Reishi were most notably weakened and suffered from a recovery deficiency. Highly reminiscent of the Quincy's ability to absorb , the Tenjin's version was vastly superior in all aspects. Kamigi Kamigi (神技, God Art): *'Kenmei Kōsaku': Quotes *(Statement) "The Order of the Universe is the responsibility I shoulder." Notes Trivia *Amongst the Tenjin, The One represented Order and Statism, whereas The Outsider represented Anarchy and Chaos. The Soul King, whose true name was The Balancer, maintained the balance between two Tenjin. With The Soul King in continuous dormancy however, The One constantly attempts to maintain the fragile balance and subvert The Outsider's efforts of spreading chaos throughout the Real World and the Spiritual Realms. *Kami-sama is the progenitor of the Kenmeiotome and the Tenshi. By proxy of her daughter, Katsumi Scarlet, Kami-sama could be regarded as the creator of the Reikon Kyuuban and the Presas. :*The One was often called the Angel Mother and the Maiden Mother by her "children". Behind the Scenes *This character is not to be used in RPs, and remains story-only. *The One's Character Appearance was based on the Mother Dragon, a Minor Supporting Character found in the Light Novel / Anime Series, Dragonar Academy. Gallery File:Well_of_A.png References Literature References Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Deity Category:Female Category:Females Category:Spiritual Beings